HTF: A New Life
by eeveewolf2
Summary: Shifty and Lifty are forced to do community service by Splendid. Flaky agrees to monitor them. Can they really repay everyone they've stolen from? Strong hints of LiftyxFlaky.
1. Chapter 1

HTF: Episode 1 Getting Caught.

**Note: All the characters are human but with animal features such as ears, tails, claws, fangs etc.**

*Sound Of Alarms*  
Lifty(Wearing a white T-shirt, blue jeans, a pony tail in his dark green hair, a dark green marking resembling a mask on his face) and Shifty (Wearing his usual fedora, a trench coat over his white T-shirt, blue jeans and the same markings of his brother) are walking out of the bank with there hands full of stolen money  
"Tee hee hee hee hee!" They laughed.  
"Man Lift this has been one of ours easiest heist yet." Said Shifty.  
"I know bro, and its still early wanna hit the jewelry store next?" Lifty asked.  
"Sure." Shifty replied.  
"I don't think so you hooligans." Said a deep voice.  
"Uh oh." The raccoon twins said while stopping in there tracks.  
Then they turned around to see the famous long blue haired masked vigilante Splendid(In a blue and yellow superhero costume, a red cape, and a red mask.)  
"Crap run!" Shifty yelled.  
But Splendid grabbed them by there big bushy tails and held them up to his face.  
"You 2 are getting on my last nerves." Said Splendid.  
"How many times have we heard that line?" Shifty snickered. His brother snickered too.  
Then Splendid bumped there heads together.  
"Ow!" They yelled.  
"Now listen, as a superhero I have a duty, and that duty is to stop criminals like you and--" Splendid continued to to preach while Lifty and Shifty were on the verge of falling asleep and only hearing the words "Blah, blah, blah."  
"Do you understand?" Splendid asked, then he noticed that they both weren't listen.  
"HEY! LISTEN TO ME YOU DAMN TWITS!" Splendid yell.  
"Y-yes!" They both replied nervously.  
"Good, now since every single speech, beating, killing, or imprisonment that I do doesn't seem to work, so I thought of a new punishment." Said Splendid.  
"Which is?" Shifty asked.  
"Community service." Splendid answered.  
"Community service?!" They both yelled.  
"Yes. You 2 are going to are going to repay the citizens that you've stolen from by working for them." Splendid explained.  
"But thats almost everyone in town." Shifty protested.  
"Yeah. Except you, Flaky, and Cro-marmot." Lifty explained.  
"I know. Thats why Flaky is going to accompany you while you work. I already spoke with her and she agreed monitor and assist you." Splendid explained.  
"Flake's going with us?" Lifty asked.  
"Yes and if your rude to her, mean to her, or hurt her in anyway I shred your bodies apart till there's nothing left."Splendid explained.  
"Don't worry we may be rude and mischievous to people, but Flakys one of the of our favorites." Said Shifty.  
"What do you mean by favorites?" Splendid asked.  
"We tease her a lot but she's still very kind to us so we decided to go easy on her thats why we've haven't stolen from her." Lifty explained.  
"And she'd the only person who can tell us apart when I'm not wearing my hat and trench coat and when Lifty has his hair down." Shifty added.  
"Hm well you both start tomorrow go to the dojo where Cuddles will be waiting." Splendid explained.  
"Right." They both said unenthusiastically.  
Then Splendid took them to there home and monitored them the whole night.  
That morning.  
*Knock Knock*  
"I'll get it" Lifty said walking to the door in just his jeans and his hair down.  
He opened it "Yes."  
"Um.. g-good morning." It was Flaky (wearing a yellow tank top under a baggy red jacket, baggy red jeans, a yellow ponytail barley holding her long slightly spiky dandruff covered red hair and a flower patterned purse.) she was blushing at the sight of Lifty's body.  
"Flake's your early." Said Lifty.  
"N-no I'm on time but if you want I can back in a few minutes?" She suggested.  
"No its fine please come in." Lifty said being chivalrous.  
Flaky walked in.  
There house is a bit small, as soon as you walk in your kitchen and in the living room which had a beat up sofa and a (stolen) t.v. The stairs led right up to there room which had a curtain separating there sides of the room.  
"Um take a seat I'll just wake Shifty and we'll get dressed." Said Lifty walking towards the stairs.  
"Okay." Said Flaky sitting on the sofa.  
Lifty was already up stairs on his brother side where Shifty was sound asleep in his underwear. Lifty gently nudged him which didn't work then he tried plan"B."  
"WAKEY WAKEY SLEEPY HEAD!!" Lify yelled.  
Flaky yelped.  
"Oops sorry Flake." Lifty said from his brothers side.  
"You MORON!" Shifty said hitting Lifty on the head.  
"Ow! That hurt" Lifty whined.  
"Then this will hurt even more!" Shifty said pulling on Liftys ears which are on top of his head.  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow.! Your going to rip them off!" Lifty complained.  
"I don't care! Why are you waking me up this early?!" Shifty asked.  
"Flaky's here." Said Lifty.  
"She is?" Shifty asked while letting go of his brothers ears.  
Lifty fell to the floor.  
"Y-es." Lifty moaned.  
"Oh well then lets get dressed. Hi Flaky." Shifty waved .  
"H-hi" She waved back smiling.  
Shifty went to grab his clothes.  
"Sorry about the little episode." Lifty said while recovering.  
"Its okay you 2 seem really close." Flaky said, smiling  
"Nah." Lify said bashfully.  
"Oh. If your hungry I can make us some toast and bacon since thats all we have for breakfast." Lifty suggested.  
"N-no thanks I don't want to be a bother." Said Flaky.  
"Your too nice, thats why your our favorite." Said Lifty. Flaky blushed at the comment.  
"Its no bother just let me put my shirt on and put my hair in a ponytail and I'll fix us up some grub." Lifty said grabbing his clothes.  
"O-okay." Flaky replied while still blushing.  
Lifty walked downstairs and into the kitchen and began cooking breakfast. After the 3 ate they went into Lifty and Shifty's van and drove off to the dojo.


	2. Chapter 2

HTF: Episode 2 Community Service.

**Note all the characters are human but with animal features**.

Shifty was driving ,Flaky was in the middle, and Lifty was sitting in the window.  
They hit traffic on the way to the dojo.  
"Damn I wonder whats causing all this?" Shifty asked.  
"Lumpy." Lifty replied.  
"Yeah probably." Said Shifty.  
Traffic began to move. "Finally." Said Shifty.  
20 Min later they made it to the dojo where Cuddles was waiting.  
"Finally, you guys made it." Said Cuddles (In a karate outfit. He has short blond hair with a lighter blond color between his huge ears.).  
"Sorry we hit traffic." Said Lifty while helping Flaky out of the van.  
"Well, get inside and into the clothes I left out for you." Said Cuddles, pointing inside the dojo.  
After they changed, Cuddles warned them to be prepared.  
"Prepared for what?" Shifty asked.  
"Didn't Splendid tell you what your going to do?" Cuddles asked.  
"Nope" Lifty replied.  
"Well you 2 are going to help me practice my karate." Cuddles explained.  
"Hm well then we shouldn't be prepared, I mean how bad could it beeeeeee-" Shifty was cut off by Cuddles who flipped him over.  
"Huh? What was that?" Shifty asked in shock.  
"Rule #1 never keep your guard down." Said Cuddles.  
"Wait we're here to help not get beaten uuuuuuu-" Lifty was cut off by Cuddles who threw him across the room.  
"Aah! Oof! Oooh." Lifty moaned as he hit the wall.  
"Rule #2 don't question the master." Said Cuddles.  
"Grr. If we're going to help then that doesn't mean we can't fight back." Shifty said as he attempted to punch Cuddles who countered it by kicking him in the gut. Shifty fell onto the floor.  
"Rule #3 -" Cuddles began.  
"Ah shut it!" Lifty yelled trying to kick him but Cuddles grabbed his foot and twirled him around and around then he threw him towards where Flaky was but thankfully she wasn't harmed.  
"Oooh." Lifty moaned.  
"Let me help you up." Said Flaky offering her hand.  
"Thank you." Lifty groaned while taking her hand standing up.  
"You okay?" She asked.  
"Yes. When are we going to leave this place?" Lifty asked.  
"Don't worry just endure it a little longer." Said Flaky.  
"AAH!" They turned and saw Shifty on the ground with his arms and tail being pulled and his body being held down by Cuddles foot.  
"Holy crap that must hurt." Said Lifty.  
"Poor guy." Said Flaky.  
"HELP!" Shifty pleaded.  
"Right I'll save you." Lifty said running toward Cuddles with his fist in the air but Cuddles released Shifty from his grasp and caught Liftys fist and then knocked him down next to his brother.  
"Ow!" Lifty yelled.  
"Great helping." Shifty said sarcastically.  
"Hey at least he stopped with the back thing." Said Lifty.  
"I can't believe we're getting our asses handed to us by a bunnyyyyy!" Shifty yelled as Cuddles grabbed him by tail and pulled him over his head and then kicked him in the sore part of his back so hard that he hit the ceiling.  
"Shifty!" Flaky and Lifty yelled as Shifty landed back on the floor.  
Cuddles then grabbed Lifty by his ponytail and threw him onto the ceiling.  
"Lifty!" Flaky yelled as Lifty landed to the floor.  
The 2 brothers groaned in pain.  
Cuddles then began beating them senseless for 2 hours.  
"Phew that was a good workout. Man you 2 are awesome assistants." Cuddles said wiping the sweat off his forehead with a towel.  
Lifty and Shifty were on the floor groaning in pain while Flaky tend to there wounds.  
"Assistants? We were more like your punching bags." Said Shifty.  
"Either way I got a lot of practice done and I feel great, so you can leave now if you like." Said Cuddles  
"We would if are backs weren't screwed up." Said Lifty.  
"Don't worry your backs should be fine if you put a little ice on it." Said Cuddles.  
"Ooh. I think we can make to our next job." Shifty said while slowly standing up.  
"Urr... yeah its Giggles next right?" Lifty asked slowly standing up as well.  
"Mm hm." Flaky replied helping him up.  
"Okay well we'll change then leave for wherever Giggles wants us to go." Said Shifty.  
"She wants to meet us at the park. I'll call her and let her know we're about to leave the dojo." Flaky said reaching into her purse for her cell.  
"Right." Said Lifty.  
They said bye to Cuddles and drove off to the park.  
There they saw Giggles (In a light pink shirt, dark pink shorts and a red ribbon in her short pink hair) with trash bags and pick up sticks.  
"Hi guys!" She said smiling.  
"Hey Giggles." Said the twins.  
"Hi Giggles." Flaky said smiling.  
"Glad you guys could make it." Said Giggles.  
"Yeah, yeah. What do we have to do?" Shifty rudely asked.  
"We're going to clean up the park." Said Giggles.  
"Goody." Lifty said sarcastically.  
They put on the vest that Giggles provided for them, Flaky even put one on to help. They then began picking up trash. Giggles was in another part of the park.  
"Now this feels like community service." Said Shifty.  
"Mm hm." Lifty said nodding.  
A bottle was thrown and hit Flaky on the head. "Ow!" Said Flaky.  
"Hey threw who that?!" Lifty asked in anger.  
"Oh sorry, I missed." Said Lumpy (Wearing a light blue shirt with light blue pants. He has light blue hair)  
"You stupid moose! The trash can isn't anywhere near her! Now apologize again!" Lifty. ordered  
"Okay okay sorry. I didn't mean to hit her." Said Lumpy.  
"Good now you can leave." Said Lifty.  
Lumpy then walked off.  
"Um.. thank you Lifty." Said Flaky.  
"No problem Flake. But you shouldn't let guys like that just walk all over you. I know that you were just gonna let it go and act like nothing happened." Said Lifty.  
Flaky nodded knowing that he was right.  
Lifty smiled and patted her on the head saying. "But don't worry about creeps when I'm here."  
"Oh! Now I see whats going on here. Smooth move bro" Shifty said slyly.  
"W-what? I don't know what your talking about." Lifty said while crossing his arms and slightly blushing.  
"Suuure..." Shifty said sarcastically.  
"Hey." Lifty said growling.  
"Lets just finish this before something bad happens." Shifty said then he looked at what he just picked up and it was a skull.  
"Now who does this belong to?" He asked.  
"I don't know." Answered Lifty.  
"Maybe it's Mime's he normally gets killed from his head." Said Flaky.  
"Maybe but we'll need more evidence." Said Shifty.  
"Maybe all the scattered Mime body parts." Lifty pointed out.


	3. Chapter 3

HTF: Episode 3 Whistle Returns.

**Note all the characters here are human but with animal feature**s.

Mimes body parts were scattered all over the park.  
"Who could have done this?" Flaky asked.  
"Maybe Flippy." Suggested Lifty.  
"Maybe your right." Said Shifty.  
*Growling noises.*  
"What was that?" Flaky asked.  
"I have a guess." Said Lifty.  
"Yeah me to, and I know its not Flippy." Said Shifty.  
The growling noise sounded like it was coming closer. Then the killer was revealed to be a cute little puppy!  
"Aw how cute." Said Flaky.  
"No its not." Said Shifty.  
"Huh? Why?" Flaky asked.  
"Thats Whistles. He goes Flippy on people whenever it hears the sound of a whistle." Said Lifty.  
"We'll be fine as long as we don't make any whistling--" Shifty was cut off by a whistle.  
"Noises." He finished.  
It was a tape recorder, Whistles stepped on it.  
*Menacing growls*  
"Uh oh!" Said the twins.  
"AAH! Run!" Flaky screamed.  
The 3 ran up a tree. Whistle began snarling and biting at them.  
"Well be safe dogs can't climb trees." Said Shifty.  
Whistles bit Liftys tail.  
"EEEOUCH!" He yelled.  
"Get off! Get off! Get off!" He yelled while kicking Whistle. Whistle then let go.  
"Phew." Said Lify. He grabbed his tail to keep it safe.  
Then Whistle began biting the tree trunk. Causing the tree to shake.  
"Crap!" Said Lifty.  
Whistle continued to snap at them until he heard another whistling sound.  
It was Lumpy.  
*Growls barks* Whistle began chasing Lumpy. "AAH!" He screamed in his girly shriek.  
They climbed down the tree.  
"Phew that was close." Said Shifty.  
"Yeah for once I'm glad to have seen Lumpy." Said Lifty.  
"You think he'll be okay?" Flaky asked.  
"Aw after what he did to you, you still care. Your so kind. No wonder your our favorite." The twins said while hugging her. She blushed.  
"Hey there's still a mess here." Giggles said while walking towards them.  
"Sorry we were attacked by Whistle." Said Shifty.  
"Oh that scary puppy." Giggles shuddered because of the bad memory of her encounter with him.  
"Well finish up here then you can go to your next job." She said while picking up trash.  
"Sure." Said Lifty.  
5 Min later Flaky tripped into a mud puddle. Lifty fell in while trying to help her out.  
"Tee hee hee! A good couple always gets dirty together." Shifty laughed.  
"Shut up!" Lifty snapped.  
Flaky and Lifty stood up then Lifty got an idea. "Oh Shifty." He said.  
"Yeah?" Shifty asked.  
Lifty then gave him a big hug.  
"Yuck!" You got mud all over me!" Shifty said in disgust.  
"Hee hee hee hee!" Lifty laughed.  
"C'mon guys we really need to pick up the pace." Said Giggles.  
20 min later. They finished but were completely covered in filth. They said goodbye to Giggles and drove off to Petunia's.  
"I wonder how Petunias gonna react to our filth?" Lifty asked.  
"Like this" Shifty then pretended to hyperventilate.  
They both laughed. Flaky laughed softly.  
They made it to Petunias house and got a not so welcoming welcome.  
"Ugh! You 3 are filthy!" Petunia( In a long sleeved blue shirt, blue short jeans, a flower in her long blue hair and an air freshener around her neck) yelled.  
"I know, I know but- whoa!" Before Shifty could finish, Petunia grabbed both twins by the collar and threw them in the shower.  
"Now I want you both to clean yourselves up quickly so Flaky can shower! But before you do leave your clothes in front of the door so I can wash them." Petunia ordered.  
Then she slammed the door.  
Both twins looked at each other in confusion.  
"Does she expect us both to shower at the same time?" Lifty asked.  
"I guess. Wouldn't be the first time, remember when we were kids and you were to scared to shower by yourself and I had to go in with--"  
"Aah! I don't want to hear it!"Lifty said while covering his ears.  
"Anyway lets just get this over with." Shifty said while taking his coat and shirt off.  
"Yeah." Lifty said while undoing his ponytail. They both undressed.  
"Hey Shift." Said Lifty.  
"Yeah?" Shifty said while shampooing his hair.  
"Do you think I'm a dateable guy?" Lifty asked.  
"Yeah. Why?" Shifty asked.  
"Its nothing I was just curious." Lifty replied while rinsing off the shampoo.  
"Hm. Well if your worried about dating heres my advice. First grow a pair and ask a girl out." Said Shifty.  
"I know! Shut up!" Lifty shouted.  
"Huh? AAH! Shampoo in my eyes!" Shifty screamed while placing his hands over his eyes.  
"Serves ya!"Lifty mumbled.  
"What was that?!" Shifty asked.  
"Oh, nothing." Lifty said in a singsong voice.  
They both finished and walked out in they're towels saying "We're clean!" in singsong.  
"Good now Flaky go take a nice long shower while the boys get to work. And here's your clothes" Said Petunia kindly.  
"Hey wait a minute. First you were all bossy and mean, now your all nice and sweet." Shifty said while taking his clothes. Lifty did the same  
"Because at first you all were filthy now your cleaning yourselves up. So now I feel better." Petunia explained cheerly.  
"Well let us get dress and we'll get to work. By the way what are we going to do?" Shifty asked.  
"There's actually some stuff that needs to be fixed up." Said Petunia.  
"And you need us to fix them." Said Lifty.  
"Yes now get dressed." Petunia said while shoving them into the guest room.  
"Um.. I'll go shower now." Flaky said while walking into the bathroom.  
The twins got dressed and walked into the kitchen.  
"Well want needs fixing?" Lifty asked.  
"Theres a clog in the sink." Said Petunia.  
"Oh that's nothing Lifty can fix that." Said Shifty.  
"Mm hm. Move aside, little lady." Lifty said while taking out his wrench.


	4. Chapter 4

HTF: Episode 4 Hard At Work

**Note all the characters here are human but with animal features.**

Lifty was working on the clogged sink.  
"You know for such a clean house this sink is filthy." Lifty joked.  
"Tee hee hee." Shifty laughed.  
"Hm I think I see the problem." Lifty grunted.  
"What?" Shifty asked.  
"An air freshener." Lifty said while sitting up.  
"How did that that there?" Shifty asked while taking it.  
Lifty then went back to work.  
"Oh well, when I was washing dishes yesterday it got caught and well it just became a bloody mess." Petunia explained.  
"That explains all the gooey red stuff in here." Said Lifty.  
"How much longer bro?" Shifty asked while throwing the air freshener away.  
"Almost done... just need to tighten this thing." Lifty grunted.  
"Um... excuse me." Flaky said shyly in her towel, from behind the wall.  
"Oh Flaky your done with your shower." Said Petunia.  
"C-can I please have my clothes?" Flaky was blushing.  
"Oh sure let me get them." Said Petunia walking towards the laundry room.  
"Hey Lift you got to see Flaky." Said Shifty.  
"Why?" Lifty asked, he sat up. He then blushed brightly. So did Flaky.  
"Um.. um back to work!" Said Lifty returning to the sink.  
"But you done." Shifty said while looking at his brothers work.  
"Doesn't mean I can't double check my work." Said Lifty.  
"Oh Flaky! Here your clothes!" Petunia said in singsong.  
"T-thank you!" Flaky grabbed the clothes and ran up the stairs.  
"Did you really need to embarrass us like that?" Lifty asked while getting out of the sink.  
"Yes. Tee hee hee!" Shifty laughed.  
"Grr. *Sigh* What else needs fixing?" Lifty asked.  
"Well lets see the backdoor, my bookshelf, the air conditioner, one of my chairs, and my car." Said Petunia.  
"Damn girl. What happened to all that stuff?" Shifty asked.  
"Yesterday Giggles, Toothy, Flippy, and Cuddles came over and well you can fill in the rest." Petunia explained.  
"Oh well good luck Lifty." Said Shifty.  
"Oh no! Your going too help." Said Lifty. "  
"Aw. But you know I can't fix stuff. Thats your specialty." Shifty said cutely.  
"It'll take forever if I do it by myself." Lifty whined.  
"Then get started." Said Shifty.  
"Shifty, you have to help its part of Splendid's order." Lifty said smartly.  
"Yeah but... Fine! You win!" Shifty said angrily.  
They went to fix the backdoor.  
"Hm. Doesn't look to bad for a door thats been chopped up into 3 pieces." Said Lifty.  
"I'm wondering if Flippy was here yesterday where's the blood?" Shifty asked.  
"I had to clean up that huge mess but I couldn't fix some of what was broken." Petunia explained.  
"Well I just have to nail this door together and fix the hinges." Said Lifty.  
"Well while your doing that, I'll just fix the chair." Shifty walked to the chair.  
"There's nothing wrong with this chair. It's just a little wobbly." Said Shifty.  
"Yes but its uneven I can't stand it." Petunia said on the verge of hyperventilating.  
"Alright, alright. I just need a coaster and it's fixed." Said Shifty.  
"I'll go get one." Said Petunia. She went to the kitchen and returned with a coaster.  
"Here you are." Said Petunia, She handed Shifty the coaster.  
"Thanks. Done." Shifty checked to make sure it work, which it did.  
"I guess, I'll just fix the bookshelf." Said Shifty.  
"Great I show you where it is." Said Petunia.  
Back to Lifty. "*Grunts* Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to get stuck all the hard work?" Lifty asked himself while nailing the door.  
"Um.. n-need some help?" Flaky asked.  
"Oh Flake's your done getting dress. And I'm sorry about what my brother said." Lifty apologized.  
"Don't worry it's okay." Said Flaky.  
Lifty smiled. "Well can you pass me that box of nails please?" He asked.  
"Sure." She replied. Flaky handed him the box.  
"Thank you." He continued to hammer the door.  
5Min later. "Done! Now I just need to fix the hinges." Lifty examined the damage.  
"Does it look hard?" Flaky asked.  
"Not really. I just have to re screw the screws, and add oil so that it doesn't rust." Lifty explained.  
"Okay. Here's the screwdriver." Flaky handed him the screwdriver.  
"Thank you." Lifty took out some screws from his pocket and began fixing the hinges.  
10Min later. The door look as good as new.  
"All right now lets fix the AC." Said Lifty.  
Where the AC is. "Whoa Flippy sure did wreck this thing pretty badly." Lifty commented on the poor condition of the AC.  
Flaky nodded.  
"Lets see what I can do." Lifty cracked his knuckles and began working.  
"Phew that was hard work." Shifty said while walking into the scene.  
"What you do?" Lifty asked from behind the AC.  
"Level a book shelf ." Shifty said while stretching his arms.  
"Ooh thats really hard." Lifty said sarcastically.  
"Come out here so I can pull your ears again." Said Shifty.  
"Yeah I'd like to see ya try." Lifty replied.  
"Okay." Shifty tried to reach for his brothers ears but Flaky pulled his tail to stop him.  
"EEOUCH!" Why'd you do that?" Shifty asked.  
"I didn't want there to be an accident." She explained.  
Shifty decided not to say anything and sat on the floor.  
20Min later Lifty finished with the AC. "Okay now what's next?" He asked.  
"My car and then your done." Said Petunia.  
They went to her car. "Nothing looks wrong." Said Shifty.  
"It won't run." Said Petunia.  
"Let me have a look. Start the car." Said Lifty.  
Petunia started it up. *Puff puff burn out*  
Lifty look under the hood.  
"I see the problem." He said.  
"What?" Asked Flaky.  
"There's a bit of a oil leak and somethings wrong with the engine. But it's fixable." Lifty explained. "I'm gonna need some help though."


	5. Chapter 5

HTF: Episode 5 The Second Day

**Note all the characters in this are human but with animal features.**

It was nightfall.  
The girls went to the kitchen to make some dinner for the boys while they work.  
"Now then lets get to work." Said Petunia.  
"Mm hm. I hope they like what we make." Said Flaky.  
The boys at work.  
Shifty was in the car.  
"Hey how much longer bro?" Asked. Shifty.  
"Not to long."Said Lifty.  
Shifty accidently step on the gas pedal.  
Oil squirted on Liftys face. "*Gurgles*Pfft pfft. Grr." Lifty glared at his brother.  
"Oops my bad." Said Shifty.  
"Grr." Lifty wiped his face with a towel.  
"I'll fix the oil leak now before you do anything else." Lifty growled. He fixed it.  
"Okay I'm almost done." Said Lifty.  
"Good." Said Shifty. He accidently leaned onto the horn.  
*BEEEEEEEEPP* "AAAAAHHHH!" Lifty screamed.  
"Oops. Sorry." Said Shifty.  
"I'm done." Lifty growled. He put the hood down.  
"Eh heh. Well lets see what the girls cooked." Shifty said nervously.  
"Come here Shift." Lifty said evilly while motioning Shifty to come.  
"Eh heh. Now, now bro lets not do anything drastic." Shifty said as he got out of the car.  
Lifty walked closer with the wrench in his hand.  
"Uh oh." Shifty then ran out of the garage with Lifty chasing him.  
The girls. "Phew we're done." Said Petunia.  
"Mm hm. I wonder if the'yre done?" Asked Flaky.  
Lifty walked in. "We're done."  
Shifty walked in after him with the wrench sticking out from under his hat.  
"Dinners ready." Said Petunia.  
"Um.. if you don't mind can we take it to go?" Asked Shifty.  
"No problem I had a feeling that you guys would have to leave so Flaky and I already packed it." Petunia explained.  
She handed Lifty the packed lunch  
"Thanks" Said Lifty.  
They said goodbye to Petunia. And drove off.  
"Okay first we take Flakes home, then we head home." Said Shifty.  
"You 2 will really go home right?" Flaky asked.  
"Yeah we're to tired from all that work to steal. Plus Splendid would kick are asses." Lifty replied.  
They dropped her off and went home.  
They entered the house groaning. "Ooh I can't wait to sleep." Said Lifty.  
"Me too. But first lets eat." Said Shifty.  
Shifty took his hat off revealing the wrench lodged between his ears.  
The next morning. *Knock knock*  
"I'll get it." Said Lifty(Shirtless again.) He opened the door. "Hello."  
"Good morning." Said Flaky.  
"Ah good morning Flake. Come in." Said Lifty.  
Flaky walked in.  
"I'll go get Shifty." Said Lifty. He went upstairs.  
Shifty was sound asleep and had a huge bandage on his head where the wrench was lodged  
"FLAKYS HERE GET UP!" Lifty yelled.  
*Bam!* Shifty punched him on the head.  
"Ow! That hurt!" Lifty whined while rubbing his head.  
"Then don't yell when you want to wake me up." Said Lifty.  
"But its the only way to wake you up. Your a really heavy sleeper." Lifty explained.  
Shifty stomped on his tail. "EEOUCH!" Lifty started petting his tail.  
"Good morning Flaky." Shifty waved.  
"Good morning." She waved back. T  
They dressed, ate, hopped into the van, and drove out.  
"Next is Toothy right?" Shifty asked.  
"Mm hm. We have to go to the dentist office." Said Flaky.  
"Okay then I turn here." Said Shifty turning the steering wheel.  
"So Flake who else are we going to work for today?" Lifty asked.  
"Um.. Nutty, Disco bear, and Pop." Said Flaky.  
"Nutty will be the easiest. We just have to give him all that candy we have stored in the back." Said Shifty.  
"Thats actually what he wanted." Said Flaky.  
The made it to the dentist. They walked in.  
"Oh hi guys." Giggles was the receptionist.  
"Hi Giggles. Can we see Toothy?" Asked Lifty.  
"Sure right this way." Giggles showed them in.  
"Oh good you made it." Said Toothy(in a dentist outfit. He has light purple hair, buckteeth and freckles)  
"Yeah what do we do?" Shifty asked.  
"Pass me whatever tools I need for a while." Said Toothy.  
"Okay." Said Lifty.  
"Dr Toothy your patients ready." Said Giggles.  
"Send him in." Said Toothy.  
It was Cuddles(In a yellow sweater, blue jeans and pink bunny slippers.)  
"EEP!" The raccoon twins hid behind Flaky.  
Toothy looked at Cuddles. Cuddles shrugged  
"Okay take a seat." Said Toothy. Cuddles sat.  
"Assistants, the laughing gas." Said Toothy.  
Shifty took off Cuddles slipper, then grabbed a feather from his pocket and began tickling him.  
"Ha ha ha oho ho ho." Cuddles laughed.  
"Wait Shifty you forgot the gas part." Said Lifty. Then Lifty took his shoe off and made Cuddles smell it.  
"Oho ho oh." Cuddles fainted.  
"Tee hee hee. *Cough* Damn bro when was the last time you washed that thing?" Shifty asked while covering his nose.  
"I think 2 years ago next tuesday." Lifty answered.  
"Ew!" Said Flaky while covering her nose.  
"*Cough!* Put your shoe on before you kill us with that stench." Shifty coughed. Lifty put his shoe on.  
"Okay now to clean his teeth." Said Toothy.  
"And Lifty's shoe's." Shifty grinned while lifting his brothers foot.  
"Yeah right! Petunias probably the only one brave and OCD enough to do it. Tee hee hee." Lifty laughed.  
"Quit kidding around and hand me the spit sucker." Toothy ordered.  
"Yes sir." Said the twins, saluting Toothy like he was a general. Shifty passed him the spit sucker.  
Toothy placed it into Cuddles mouth a little to deep. The bunny boy woke up and started to choke.  
"Uh oh." Said the twins.  
Toothy attempted the Heimlich maneuver but trip over a drill that was carelessly left on the floor. He crashed onto a shelf with dentist tools and it fell right in top of him and Cuddles, leaving them crushed.  
"Uh oh. Lets leave." Said Shifty.  
They left knowing that they'll be alright the next day.  
"Onto Nutty." Shifty said while getting into the van.


	6. Chapter 6

HTF: Episode 6 Candy And The Gym.

**Note all the characters in this are human but with animal features.**

They drove to Nutty's house where the candy crazed squirrel was waiting.  
"*Crazed giggling*. You guys came!" Nutty(In a yellow green shirt under dark green overalls, messy yellow green hair, and the usual candy stuck to him.) said excitingly, with his goggle eye moving around and around.  
"Hey Nuts." Said Shifty, coming out of the van.  
Liffty went around the back to open the doors. Flaky waited in the car.  
"Did you bring me some candy?" Nutty asked, jumping around.  
"Actually Nutty we didn't bring you some candy." Shifty brought him to the back.  
"We brought you a years worth! Which in your case might not last an hour." Said Lifty.  
"Oh thank you, thank you!" Nutty gave them both a hug.  
Lifty and Shifty helped Nutty unload the van and take it inside. Nutty laughed like a lunatic the whole time.  
They finished and went off to Disco Bear.  
"That was the easiest job we've ever had." Shifty said proudly.  
"Mm hm. Hey where do we meet Disco Bear?" Lifty asked.  
"At the gym." Said Flaky.  
"So the guy's finally trying to lose all that disco fat. Bout time." Said Shifty.  
"Hee hee hee. With us training him he's going to lose a lot of pounds." Lifty laughed.  
They made it to the gym. There they saw Disco bear(In his gym outfit. He has a huge orange afro) getting a head start by dancing around and trying to impress Petunia.  
"Oh yeah." Disco purred. Petunia sighed  
"Oh boy." Shifty mimicking purred.  
Lifty and Flaky giggled. Disco walked over to them  
"Aw my trainers have arrived. To bad there aren't any cute girls here to impress." Disco said disappointed.  
Flaky looked down.  
Lifty was furious. "Hello! What the hell do you think Flaky is you fat disco ass?!" He yelled.  
"Take it easy she's a tomboy. There cute but not as feminine and attractive as girly girls. To me there a last resort." Disco explained.  
"LAST RESORT! I'll have you no Flaky is not only cute but one of the prettiest and attractive girls in this town and I will not allow you to insult her! Last resort, you can't even hook up with any other girl! And thats because your the biggest dick alive! Now apologize!" Lifty huffed and puffed his face was beet red with anger.  
Shifty smirked, he was impressed with his little brother.  
Petunia looked at Lifty thinking "Serves the creep right. You go Lifty!"  
Flaky blushed.  
Disco bear was unimpressed. "Ugh sorry. Now lets get to work." Disco walked to the treadmill.  
Lifty growled. "Nice work bro." Shifty congratulated him by patting his head, then he followed Disco.  
"L-Lifty. Thanks and I'm sorry." Said Flaky.  
"Sorry? For what?" Lifty asked.  
"F-for not sticking up for myself." She almost cried.  
Lifty hugged her. "I already told you its no problem. I stick up for you cause I want to. I know your to kind to fight back and that you just want to make friends with people so don't worry. Plus I _hate _dicks like Disco." Lifty said in a calm, soothing tone.  
Flaky looked at him. "Thank you. And I'll try to stick up for myself." She smiled.  
Lifty did his signature laugh but this time it was playful not evil.  
Petunia passed them and said. "Good job Lifty."  
Lifty and Flaky walked to the treadmill where Shifty(with a whip) was working Disco Bear nonstop getting revenge for what he said.  
"Work, work those muscles you fat slob! Come on you want to get with the ladies right? Well work!" Shifty cracking that whip hard.  
Disco Bear was running like a monster was after him (there kinda was)  
"Wow. He makes a good coach." Said Flaky.  
"I know. But luckily I never have to go through his training." Said Lifty.  
"Why?" Flaky asked.  
"We run so much and lift a lot of heavy safe's. Weight gains never going to be a problem." Lifty flexed his muscles a little.  
Flakys face turned red.  
Disco Bear glared at him. Jealous of the fact that the town thieves are even more physically fit than he is.  
"Hm your still not working hard enough." Said Shifty.  
Then he got an idea. "Lifty take over for a second I'll be right back." Shifty passed Lifty the whip and ran out of the gym.  
Lifty looked at the whip and grinned evilly. Flaky jumped at he sight of his grin.  
Disco Bear gulped  
"(Evil) Tee hee hee hee. I'll teach you to insult Flaky." Lifty looked at him and his evil grin widened.  
Flaky whimpered and shook. "I've never seen Lifty like this." She thought.  
"Now run that machine! Faster faster! Work work! Come on you fat pig!" Lifty cracked the whip even harder than Shifty.  
Disco Bear yelped.  
Flaky watched in fear yet satisfaction. "Lifty's acting like this to avenge me. That sweet yet scary all at once." She thought.  
"I'm back. And look at what brought." Shifty held out a fishing rod with a hamburger on the end. He then moved a chair behind the treadmill.  
Shifty stood on the chair and positioned the hamburger a few centimeters away from Disco Bears face. "Mm. Oh yeah." Hes started running faster.  
Lifty continued to crack the whip and curse.  
Shifty was laughing.  
Flaky watched the bizarre seen.  
An hour later they made Disco bear do sit ups they used the same technique.  
"Okay fat ass! Up, down, Up, down!" Lifty cracked the whip. Shifty held the hamburger above Discos knees.  
They did multiple excises using that same technique for the next 2 hours. Lifty, Shifty, and Flaky left the gym. Disco Bears was sitting on one of the mats eating the hamburger.


	7. Chapter 7

HTF: Episode 7 Babysitting and A Part Of The Past

**Note all the characters in this are human but with animal features.**

Shifty, Lifty, and Flaky went to Russell's fast food restaurant for dinner. They ordered some fish sandwiches and drove to Pops house.  
They rang the doorbell.  
The door opened "Hello. Oh thank you for coming." Pop(In a business outfit. He has short light brown hair) shook Shifty's hand.  
"Your welcome." Said Shifty.  
"Come in." Said Pop.  
They walked in and saw Cub (In just a diaper and his red and yellow hat with a propeller on top. He has short orange brown hair) playing with a hammer.  
"Aah! Cub don't play with that." Pop took the hammer away and gave him a toy hammer. Cub laughed.  
"Anyway thank you for watching him while I'm at work. I can't believe they need me at this hour." Said Pop.  
"No problem." Said Lifty.  
Pop gave Cub a hug and left.  
Cub began crying.  
"Uh oh." Said the twins.  
Flaky picked up Cub and began rocking him.  
"Maybe he needs a diaper change?" Shifty suggested.  
Flaky checked. "Your right." She said.  
Lifty took Cub. "Um.. where are the diapers?" He asked.  
"In the baby bag that Pop left us." Flaky pointed out.  
Shifty grabbed the bag "Alright lets change him." He said.  
They put a towel on the sofa and opened the diaper. They covered there noses.  
"Gross! And I thought Lifty's shoe stunk." Said Shifty.  
"How do you change it?" Lifty asked.  
"I don't know. But good luck." Said Shifty.  
"I don't know how to change a diaper!" Lifty exclaimed.  
Flaky began changing him while they argued. "Um.. Excuse me can you throw this away please?" Flaky asked.  
"Huh?" The twins noticed that she was handing them the diaper.  
"Oh. I'll do it." Said Lifty. He went to throw it away.  
"Softy." Said Shifty. Pee squirted onto Shifty's face.  
"Ew! Gross! I got baby pee on my face." He said in disgust.  
"Tee hee hee hee hee!" Lifty laughed from the kitchen.  
"Grr. I'm going to the bathroom to wash my face." Shifty went upstairs.  
Lifty returned. "Tee hee hee. Serves him." Lifty watched Flaky change Cub.  
When she finished she sat on the floor with Cub. Cub crawled over to his hammer and shook it around.  
Lifty sat next to Flaky. "Have you ever babysat before?" He asked.  
"Yes lots of times. You?" Flaky asked.  
"No this is my first time. But its not Shifty's." Said Lifty.  
"Its not?" Flaky asked.  
"Even though we're twins he used to babysit me since I was always in weak shape." Lifty explained.  
"Really? Your brother use to babysit you? What about your parents?" Flaky asked.  
"Well dad was always working and mom was always running in and out of the house to buy medicine for us or helping out at the clinic. So Shifty would watch me. But my parents always cared for us no matter what." Lifty explained.  
"Oh." Flaky's expression changed  
"It sounds like they had a good childhood. I wonder why they steal?" Flaky thought.  
Lifty noticed her change. "In cases your wondering while we steal. It has nothing to do with a good childhood turn bad." Said Lifty.  
Flaky jumped. "Eek! How did he know?" Flaky thought.  
Lifty's eyes saddened a little. "To be honest our father taught us how to steal. He used to be a cop that would go under cover as a thief. Sometimes he would actually steal. It was easy for him to get away since, the only other cop on the force was Lumpy's dad. At first mom didn't approve of it. But one day I got really sick, I was taken to the hospital. I needed to get my tonsils removed. The only way we we're able to afford it was by using the money dad stole. Thats when mom understood why he stole. But we steal cause we're broke and its hard to get jobs in this frigging town."  
Lifty looked at Flaky who looked at him with a compassionate expression on her face.  
Lifty smiled. "Your a good person to talk to ya know. Your very trusting, I feel like I can tell you everything." He said.  
Flaky smiled "Its nice to know that you trust me and want to tell me everything." She said.  
Shifty was at the stairway his eyes were hidden under his hat. He had sad, dark expression, he heard the whole conversation.  
"Not everything Flaky. We can't tell you everything about us." Shifty whispered to himself. He walked towards them and changed his expression.  
"Hey guys what I miss?" Shifty asked.  
"Nothing just watching the ba...by." Lifty noticed that Cub was gone.  
"Where's Cub?!" Flaky panicked and started to look for him.  
The twins looked to.  
"Found him." Said Shifty. Cub was on top of the refrigerator. Shifty climbed up and grabbed the little baby. He gave Cub to Flaky.  
"How'd he get up there?" Lifty asked. Shifty shrugged.  
"It's late I should put him to bed." Said Flaky.  
"Do you need help?" Lifty asked.  
"Yes. Can you please fix him a bottle. Just pour the milk powder into some water and warm it in the microwave for 3min." Said Flaky.  
Flaky went upstairs to Cubs room.  
Lifty made the bottle and went upstairs.  
"Here you go." Lifty handed Flaky the bottle.  
"Thank you." Flaky started to feed Cub. She hummed "Rock-a-by-baby" soothly.  
Lifty smiled. "You'd make a great mom."  
"I-I would?" Flaky blushed.  
"Yeah." Said Lifty.  
"Aw. How sweet." Shifty interrupted.  
"Damn it bro." Said Lifty.  
Flaky noticed that Cub was asleep.  
"Sh. Cubs asleep." Flaky whispered.  
She put Cub into his crib. They walked out. They decided to watch some t.v. Pop arrived at about 10:00.  
They said there goodbyes and left.  
"Thank god! Our jobs are done for today!" Shifty said happily.  
"Yeah I'm tired from all that work."Said Lifty.  
"You guys should rest up for tomorrow." Said Flaky.  
"Oh yeah. Well at least we get to hang out more tomorrow" Said Lifty.  
"Oh we're here." Said Shifty.  
Lifty helped Flaky out.  
"Bye Flake."Said Lifty.  
"Bye Lift." Flaky waved.  
Shifty also waved.  
"D-did she just call me "Lift?"Lifty asked.  
They went home. "Ah. home, sweet home. Right Shift?" Asked Lifty.  
Shifty wasn't listening, he drifted into deep thought about his brothers conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

HTF: Episode 8 Silent Work

**Note all the characters in this are human but with animal features.**

The next morning.  
*Knock knock* "Coming." Lifty (With a black eye) answered the door.  
"Hi Lifty." Said Flaky.  
"Hey Flake. We're ready today. Hence my eye." Said Lifty.  
Shifty was on the couch half asleep. His bandage from the wrench incident was gone.  
"Lets go." Said Lifty. They went into the van and drove off.  
"Today is Mime, Mole, and Sniffles." Flaky told them.  
"So now we go to the freaks house." Said Shifty.  
"Freak?" Flaky asked.  
"We tried to break into his house once and inside there was absolutely nothing. He was acting like there was actually stuff in there." Said Lifty.  
"Thats odd." Said Flaky.  
"We know." Said Shifty. They made it to a small tent.  
Mime(White and blueish blackish striped shirt and pants. White makeup all over his face with 2 big pink circles on his cheeks. Dark pruple slightly long hair and antlers) ran out and shook there hands. He motioned them to come in.  
The entered this big room with nothing in it.  
Mime motioned them to sit down in the "chairs".  
Lifty, Shifty, and Flaky stared at him in confusion. Mime motioned it again  
"I think he wants us to sit." Said Flaky. Mime nodded.  
They sat, it looked like they were just floating in air.  
"This feels weird." Said Shifty. Lifty and Flay nodded.  
They heard the noise of a sink running.  
Mime was getting them some water from a sink that they couldn't see. He walked over to them with "cups."  
It looked like there was nothing in his hands. He handed them the cups.  
Lifty and Flaky grabbed the cups. Shifty missed the cup and it dropped. They heard it drop.  
"Oops sorry." Said Shifty.  
Mime smiled and let him know that it was okay.  
Mime pantomimed sweeping the glassed and throwing it away.  
"Um.. Mime what do you want us to help with?" Lifty asked.  
Mime pantomimed moving heavy objects around.  
"I'm guessing that we're going to help move furniture?" Lifty asked.  
Mime nodded. Mime pointed to something on the wall.  
"Um.. what?" Lifty asked.  
Mime smacked his forehead. Mime then patted the item which sounded like a cushion getting hit.  
"A sofa?" Shifty asked. Mime nodded.  
The twins went towards the couch. One of them went on one side one on the other.  
"Okay on my command we lift the sofa. Ready?" Shifty asked.  
"Ready." Said Lifty.  
"And lift." Ordered Shifty.  
They both struggled. They lifted the sofa.  
Mime motioned them to move it to the other side of the room. Then he told them to move it to the left.  
They stopped at the spot. Mime gave them the okay to drop it.  
Mime then hit something that made a hard metal sound.  
"A safe?" Shifty asked. Mime nodded.  
"We should know that sound." Said Lifty.  
"Tee hee hee hee hee." The twins laughed.  
They both lifted the safe. Mime motioned them to go to were the couch originally was. They moved it there.  
Mime was thrilled he shook there hands as his way of saying "Thank you."  
"Oh. Are we done?" Shifty asked a little confused. Mime nodded.  
After they said there goodbyes they went to Mole's house. Lifty ran the doorbell.  
Mole (In a long purple turtleneck, and brown pants. He has black sunglasses. He has lavender hair in a bowl cup shape. He has a small mole on his cheek ) opened it.  
Mole reached out to shake Shifty's hand but instead grabbed his tail.  
"Ow." Said Shifty.  
Mole moved out of the way so that they could enter.  
"So Mole what do you need us to do." Shifty asked.  
Mole showed them a grocery shopping list. Lifty looked at Flaky.  
"How did he write that?" Lifty asked.  
Flaky shrugged.  
"Does it matter. Lets just help him with the grocery's." Said Shifty.  
They went into the van.  
Lifty and Flaky were in the back since with Mole there wasn't enough space up front.  
"So Flake, I was wondering why did you agree to monitor and help us?" Lifty asked.  
"Oh. Well.. I... uh thought you could use the help." Flaky answered.  
"Really?" Lifty asked.  
"Really." Flaky answered.  
She sighed "Actually I wanted to.." Flaky was cut of by Shifty knocking at the slide.  
Lifty opened it. "What?" Lifty asked.  
"When I get to Nutwood do I take a left or right?" Shifty asked.  
"Right." Answered Flaky.  
"Thanks." Said Shifty.  
Lifty closed the slide. "So anyway you were saying?" Lifty asked.  
"Nothing, its nothing." She replied.  
"You know Flake when were completely done with all the community service, do you want to still hang out like his? Not work I mean like going to movies and stuff like that?" Lifty asked nervously. Flaky smiled. "Sure. I would love that." She replied.  
Lifty smiled. They arrived at the grocery market.  
It only took them 20min to finish the shopping. The returned Mole home and helped him put the grocery's away.  
They then left him. "Okay onward to Nerdo's house." Said Shifty.


	9. Chapter 9

HTF: Episode 9 Experiments

**Note all the characters in this are human but with animal features.**

They drove up to Sniffles house.  
Sniffles(In a lab coat with a pocket protector and blue glasses. He has powder blue short hair) came out to greet them.  
"Hello." Said Sniffles.  
"Hey." Said the twins.  
"Hi" Said Flaky.  
"Come in." They walked in.  
"I'm so glad that you can help me with my experiments." Said Sniffles.  
"Experiments?" Shifty asked.  
"Yes. Now Flaky, Lifty can I have a sample of you hairs please?" Sniffles asked.  
"W-why?" Lifty asked.  
"Don't worry I just need a DNA sample for the experiment." Said Sniffles.  
"Okay." Said Lifty. He pulled a piece of his hair from his tail.  
Flaky removed a quill. "Ow." She said.  
"Thank you. Now please wait a few minutes." Sniffles walked into another room for 5 min. He came out with 2 potions in his hand.  
"Drink this please." Sniffles gave Flaky and Lifty a potion.  
They drank it. Nothing happened.  
"Um.. what is this (Flakys voice) supposed to do?" Lifty's voice changed.  
Then he shrank to Flaky's height, his hair grew to the same length as Flaky, his body curved and his man boobs grew. He was a woman.  
"Lifty what (Liftys voice) happened to you?" Flaky's voice changed.  
She grew to the same height Lifty use to be, her hair shortened to the same length Lifty's use to be, her body beefed up and her boobs flatten. She was a man.  
Shifty was in shock. Lifty and Flaky were staring at there new bodies  
"Success!" Sniffles exclaimed.  
"What did you do to them?!" Shifty yelled.  
"Well I wanted to see if I can change gender. But in order to do that I needed the DNA of a man and woman so that theres bodies will change into the same proportion as the person who the DNA belonged to." Sniffles explained.  
"Can you fix this?" Shifty asked.  
"Don't worry just let me create a brand new potion it'll take a while though." Said Sniffles.  
"Okay how long?" Shifty asked.  
"Not sure, but not to long don't worry." Said Sniffles.  
Sniffles pulled off a piece of hair from both Lifty and Flaky. Then he walked into another room.  
Shifty sighed. He turned around and saw his brother examining his new body. Flaky was to embarrassed to look.  
"So how do you feel?" Shifty asked.  
"Weird. These things are a actually lighter than they look." Lifty said while looking inside his shirt.  
"Sniffles said that your proportions switch. So aren't you technically looking at Flaky's body?" Shifty asked.  
Flaky and Lifty blushed brightly.  
"I guess Liftys dream has finally come true." Said Shifty.  
"Shut up!" Lifty yelled.  
Flaky looked down and notice that Lifty was really tall.  
"Flaky. If you felt that I was looking at your body inappropriately, then I'm really sorry." Said Lifty.  
"Its okay. I feel like a giant." Said Flaky.  
"Really I'm taller than I thought." Said Lifty.  
"Um.. your arms also feel a little heavy." Said Flaky.  
"Oh you probably mean my muscles." Lifty took a good look at Flaky.  
"Now that I think about they're bigger than I remember." Lifty felt them.  
Flaky blushed.  
Lifty stopped and tried to walk.  
"Hm.. I feel a bit light." Lifty looked at his body again.  
Flaky tried to walk to. "I don't. I feel like I'm going to- Flaky tripped.  
"You okay?" Lifty asked. Flaky nodded.  
"You know what'll be funny? Sniffles not being able to turn you back." Said Shifty.  
"Don't say that! I miss being a boy." Said Lifty, while helping Flaky up.  
"And I want to be a girl again." Flaky said while now standing up.  
"Take it easy it was a joke." Said Shifty.  
"Done." Said Sniffles coming out with two potions.  
Lifty and Flaky drank them and returned to normal.  
"I'm me again!" Said Lifty. Flaky smiled with glee.  
"Now then Shifty drink this." Said Sniffles.  
"Oh no! I ain't turning into a chick!" Said Shifty.  
"Don't worry it won't change your gender. And don't worry I have an antidote in the other room." Sniffles assured him.  
"Alright." Shifty drank it.  
"Okay what know?" Shifty asked.  
"It should have taken affect by now."Said Sniffles.  
Then Shifty barked. "Huh?" Shifty morphed into a little green dog.  
"Shifty?!" Lifty asked.  
*Ruff ruff* Shifty replied.  
"Aw how cute." Flaky picked him up and started to pet him.  
Shifty then started to lick her.  
Lifty glared at his brother.  
"Tee hee hee hee. Jealous bro. Well then this is the only way to show you that you have to make your move." Shifty thought.  
"I'll go get the antidote." Said Sniffles. Sniffles walked out.  
"*Giggling* That tickles." Said Flaky.  
"Maybe we should keep this way?" Lifty suggested.  
Shifty growled.  
"Easy puppy." Lifty then petted him on the head.  
Shifty bit him. "Ow!" Lifty yelled.  
"I'm back." Sniffles walked in with the antidote in a bowl and another potion in his hand.  
"Lifty drink this. Shifty drink this." Said Sniffles.  
Flaky put Shifty down. Shifty drank the antidote.  
Lifty drank the potion.  
Shifty morphed back to normal. "Ah much *Arf* better." Said Shifty.  
"Don't worry the barking will stop eventually." Sniffles assured him.  
"Um.. Sniffles whats happening to me?" Lifty asked as his voiced became more high pitched. He then shrunk into the size of a very small 5 year old.  
"Lifty? *Arf*" Shifty was shocked.  
"It worked." Said Sniffles.  
"What did you do to me?" Lifty asked.  
"I just made you younger. Now I'll prepare the antidote." Sniffles walked out of the room.  
Flaky picked Lifty up. "Your so cute." Flaky hugged him.  
Lifty blushed a little.  
"Aw my cute little *Arf* brother." Shifty pinched Lifty's cheek.  
"Hey quit it." Lifty whined. "Your personality even the same from back then." Said Shifty.  
Lifty hid his face."Your to cute." Said Flaky.  
"*Arf* He was always the shy twin and a crybaby." Said Shifty.  
"I am not!" Lifty said with little tears forming in his eyes.  
"Oh don't cry Lifty." Said Flaky nicely.  
Lifty blushed.  
Flaky began stroking his his hair. Lifty whimpered.  
"Wow this seems familiar. Oh yeah, mom whenever someone teased you." Said Shifty.  
Lifty was even more embarrassed and hid his face again.  
"Shifty be nice! Right now he's just a little kid. So don't pick on him." Said Flaky.  
"Lifty's right you would make a good mom. You even sound like one." Said Shifty.  
"I-I do?" Flaky blushed.  
"He's right. Right now I can't help but think of mother, because of you." Lifty said, smiling.  
Flaky hugged him even tighter. Lifty hugged her back.  
"Aw. How cute! I've never seen a nicer scene! Shifty pretended to cry.  
"Moment ruiner." Said Lifty.  
Sniffles came out with the antidote. And another potion.  
"Drink this Lifty. And Shifty this is the last potion for you to test." Said Sniffles.  
Shifty drank the potion. Lifty drank the potion.  
Flaky then put Lifty down. Lifty returned to normal.  
"Alright I'm me again." Said Lifty.  
*Clucking*  
"Huh!?" Lifty looked and his brother he was in his normal form but had tails feathers and was clucking like a chicken.  
"Damn that one was a failure. But I'll get the antidote." Sniffles walked out.  
*Clucking* Shifty couldn't stop.  
Lifty and Flaky began cracking up.  
"Thats to funny!" Lifty exclaimed.  
"Yeah it is!" Flaky agreed.  
Sniffles returned with the antidote and gave it to Shifty.


	10. Chapter 10

HTF: Episode 10 At Sea.

**Note all the characters in this are human but with animal features.**

They left Sniffles house to go home.  
Lifty was driving because Shifty was still suffering from the side effects.  
"*Clucks, Arf* Damn that nerd." Said Shifty.  
"Tee hee hee hee." Lifty laughed. Flaky giggled softly.  
"Ahem. Tomorrow its only Russel. But Splendid recommends that you guys bring 3 days worth of clothes." Said Flaky.  
"Why?" Asked Lifty.  
"Because after Russel you guys have to work 2 days on Lumpy's farm since you've stolen the most stuff from him." Flaky answered.  
The twins laughed.  
"Russell was nice and agreed to let us spend the night at his home. And we get to stay at the farm for 2 days." Flaky explained.  
"Oh well *Clucks* after them its just *Arf* Handy and Flippy." Said Shifty.  
"And after them its the movies!" Said Lifty.  
"*Clucks* Movies? *Arf*" Shifty asked.  
"Yeah the 3 of us are going to the movies to celebrate." Said Lifty.  
"That sounds like fun." Said Flaky.  
Shifty smiled. "Why not?" He said.  
They dropped off Flaky and went home.  
The next morning. Flaky was walking to they're house with 2 bags. "I hope there ready." She said. When she got there they were putting they're bags in the van.  
Lifty noticed her. "Hey Flake!" He ran up to her and gave her a hug.  
"Today I was able to wake up Shifty without getting seriously injured." Lifty released her and started to walk to the van.  
Flaky followed and noticed a bandage on Liftys tail. "I thought you said you weren't injured?" She asked.  
"I said seriously injured." Said Lifty.  
"Hi Flaky. Just put your bags in the back and we're off." Said Shifty.  
"Let me help." Said Lifty. Lifty put one bag in and Flaky put the other.  
They drove of to the docks. They got out of the van.  
They grabbed they're bags and went to Russell's boat.  
Russell(In a red and white striped T-shirt under a long black coat. Ripped blue pants. 2 peg legs. A pirate hat A hook on his right hand. A eyepatch on his left eye. Whiskers on his cheeks. He has long pastel green hair.) walked up to them from his boat.  
"Yar! Tis great that ye's could make it." Said Russell.  
"Its great to be here. So we're going on a fishing trip?" Asked Lifty.  
"Yar! We be going to an island where me granddaddy left me a special family heirloom." Said Russell.  
"Is it valuable?" Asked Shifty.  
"Yar! Only to me family. It be worthless to sell. If it be worth something then me not let ye thieves come." Russell explained.  
"Thats a good point." Said Shifty.  
"Yar! Now let us be on our way. But first I shall help the lass with her goods." Said Russell.  
"H-her goods?! You pervert!" Lifty was ready to punch Russell.  
"He means her luggage, stupid." Said Shifty.  
"Oh." Lifty was embarrassed.  
"Now who's the pervert?" Shifty said slyly.  
"Shut up." Said Lifty.  
"Yar! Ye not need to worry Lifty. Me not dream of taking another mans girl." Said Russell.  
"G-girl." Lifty blushed. Flaky blushed as well.  
"There not a couple."Said Shifty.  
"Yar? I be mistaken. I thought that since ye be protecting her like me heard ye been." Said Russell.  
"Ye not the first." Said Shifty.  
"Yar! Well let us be off!" Said Russel, helping Flaky with her bags.  
They set off. Russell was steering the ship  
"Yar! First mate Shifty." Said Russell.  
"Yes sir." Said Shifty.  
"Yar! I need ye to hand me the map." Ordered Russell.  
"Yes sir." Shifty grabbed the map. "Map sir." Said Shifty. He handed Russell the map.  
"Yar! Thank ye mate." Said Russell.  
Where Lifty and Flaky are. They were staring at the sea. Flaky took her sweater off and wrapped it around her waist.  
"The breeze here is so nice." Said Flaky.  
"Yeah." Said Lifty.  
"Look dolphins!" Flaky pointed out.  
"Heh they're playing." Said Lifty. Lifty stared at Flaky's smiling face with dreamy eyes.  
Flaky turned to him. "Do you need something?" Flaky asked.  
"Oh no. Its just I want to ask you something." Said Lifty.  
"Okay." Said Flaky.  
"I heard this rumor that you liked someone. By that I mean like wanting to be they're girlfriend." Said Lifty.  
Flaky blushed "Y-yes thats true." She said nervously.  
"And I heard that is was Flippy. Is that true?" Lifty asked.  
Flaky smiled. "Its not true. I like Flippy but like an older brother. And he told me that to him I'm just like a little sister." Flaky answered.  
"Really? Well I also heard that it might be Nutty, that true?" Lifty asked.  
"No I like him but as a friend. Why do you want to know?" Flaky asked.  
"Oh well I heard the rumors and just wanted to make sure if there true or not. Especially since we've become better friends then before. So who do you like?" Lifty asked.  
Flaky blushed again."Its a secret. Not even Petunia and Giggles know. They'd probably make fun of me." Flaky answered.  
"You can tell me I won't laugh." Said Lifty.  
"Its to embarrassing! Especially since your a boy!" Flaky was laughing in embarrassment.  
Lifty smiled. "She's so cute when she laughs." He thought.  
"Man that sucks. I really wanted to know. So I can find the guy see if he knows." Said Lifty.  
"Actually I don't think he realized my feelings. To be honest he can be a little dense." Said Flaky.  
"Someone dense and someone her friends would laugh at. Could it be Lumpy? No way she would never fall for such an idiot. Sniffles. Nah, but he is the type of genius that wouldn't notice if a girl likes him plus he's respected in the town so he's a no. Disco Bear. Hell no! He treats her horribly. Plus all the girls hate him. Could it be Shifty. My own brother. Yes he's slow and the girls would probably laugh because of his violent nature. And those kisses he gave her!" Lifty thought.  
"AAH! If it is him I'll kill him!" Lifty unknowingly yelled.  
"What?" Flaky asked.  
"Oh nothing, nothing. Just my thoughts blurting out by mistake." Lifty laughed nervously. His face was red.  
Inside his head a mini Lifty was hitting himself in the head repeatedly calling himself an "Idiot." Flaky started giggling.  
"Whats so funny?" Lifty asked.  
"I've never seen you so red." She answered. Lifty started to laugh to.  
Russell and Shifty were watching the whole time.  
"Yar! Ye sure they not a couple?" Russell asked.  
"I'm sure. But they should be." Said Shifty.


	11. Chapter 11

HTF: Episode 11 The Island

**Note all the characters in this are human but with animal features.**

They continued there trip to the island.  
"Hey captain when will get there?" Asked Shifty.  
"Yar! Soon. We will arrive there around noon." Russell answered.  
"Do you know how to find the treasure?" Shifty asked.  
"Yar! According to want me granddaddy told me it should be under a pineapple tree. The tree should be surrounded by seashells. And X marks the spot." Said Russell.  
"Nearshore or do we have to walk a lot?" Shifty asked.  
"Yar! Depends how big tis island is. But ye not need to worry I will keep ye's safe. And hopefully we get a chance to rest on the island. I hope ye's brought ye swimming trunks." Said Russell.  
"Don't worry we did just incase." Said Shifty.  
"Yar!" Russell said happily.  
Where Flaky and Lifty are. They were both laying on some towels, in there bathing suits staring at the sky.  
"I think this is my favorite job."Said Lifty(green swimming trunks).  
"Why?" Flaky (red one piece with yellow flowers) curiously asked.  
"I'm not really sure. I guess its because everything here just feels so nice. I'm so happy that we can just relax and talk together like this." Said Lifty.  
Flaky smiled "Yeah it is nice. I hope we don't run into any sharks." Flaky shook a little.  
"Heh. Still the same chicken as always. But I still like you." Said Lifty. Flaky blushed.  
"Yar! Are ye's sure ye's not a couple?" Russell asked from the steering wheel. Both of them blushed.  
"Tee hee hee hee. I told you they blush easily." Laughed Shifty.  
"Can't you go one day without trying to embarrass me?" Asked Lifty.  
"I don't have to try." Shifty replied. Lifty growled.  
"Hey Russell are we anywhere near the island?" Flaky asked.  
"Yar! Almost lass." Answered Russell.  
"Good." Said Lifty.  
"Hey Russell is there any beer on this ship?" Shifty asked.  
"Yar! Some of the best ol' rum that ye's might ever taste." Said Russell.  
"Sounds good." Said Shifty.  
"Yar! Land ho!" Russel shouted.  
"Finally." Said Shifty.  
The island was small but was covered in trees. Flaky and Lifty changed into there normal clothes before they landed.  
When they made it close to shore, Lifty released the anchor. They got out of the boat with there shovels.  
Russell had a sword on his side just incase. "Yar! Now we must head north." Said Russell.  
They walked through the forest. A parakeet flew in front of Flaky. "AAH AAH!" She grabbed Lifty's arm tightly, Flaky shook in fear. Lifty blushed. He patted her head.  
"Don't worry I'll protect you." Said Lifty.  
"Cheesy ass line." Said Shifty.  
"Yar! Leave them be." Said Russell.  
Flaky was still holding Lifty's arm tight. "Will you feel better if I put my arm around you?"Lifty asked.  
Flaky nodded, she released him. Then he put his arm around her.  
"Nice move Lift." Said Shifty. Lifty stepped on Shifty's tail. Shifty yelped.  
"Yar! Will ye's please stop? I'm trying to concentrate." Said Russell.  
"Yes sir." Said the twins.  
"Yar! We be close." Said Russell.  
Flaky tripped a little. "Oh." The group stopped. "Are you okay?" Lifty asked.  
"Yeah. I just tripped over... this... skull." Flaky's voice trembled.  
"Creepy. Maybe its from one of those poor souls that trespassed this island. And now there spirits remain and haunt anyone who comes." Shifty said in a ghostly voice.  
Flaky screamed. She gripped Lifty's shirt tightly, whimpering and trembling.  
Shifty laughed. Lifty and Russel were upset. "Shifty!" they yelled.  
"I'm sorry. I couldn't resit scaring her." Shifty laughed.  
"Don't worry Flake. It was just a story my idiot brother came up with." Lifty said in a comforting voice.  
"Yar! Ye not worry lass. Any skull we see probably belonged to unprepared fools." Said Russell. They continued to walk.  
Shifty laughed as he walked until he crashed into a tree and a mango fell on him.  
"Karma, bitch!" Said Lifty.  
"Yar!" Russell laughed.  
"Shut up." Said Shifty, wiping the mango off his hat.  
"Yar! We near the treasure mate's." Said Russell.  
"How near?" asked Lifty.  
"Yar! We be here." Russel said pointing to the pineapple tree.  
"Alright lets start digging." Said Lifty. They started to dig where the X was. They hit something.  
"Yar!" Russell said excitedly. They took out the small chest that they found.  
They opened it. Inside it was a closed aqua blue shell attached to a necklace will shiny green rocks decorated on the thread. The clap was a pink star shape rock on both ends. Under it was 20 pieces of gold.  
"Yar! Me granddaddy's lucky necklace." Russell took the necklace and opened the shell.  
Inside was a picture of Russell's grandfather(Long black scruffy hair. A similar coat to Russell with white shirt underneath. Muscular. And an eyepatch) and grandmother(Short pastel green hair. Small figure. A purple beach dress. And a kind face.) holding Russell's father as a baby.(Basically baby version of Russell). Russell had a sad look in his eyes but he was smiling.  
There was something engraved into the upper roof of the shell. Russell read it out loud  
"Yar! To the pirate who finds tis ye must care for it and pass it to your next child, keep a picture of them as a child inside it, and leave a small pay for good fortune so that the luck can continue for generations. From Captain Gill." Russell finished.  
"This is the family heirloom?" Asked Lifty.  
"Yar." Russell nodded. Russell put the necklace on and closed the chest. "Yar! Lets be off."Said Russell.  
"I don't think so." Said a demonic voice. A pirate zombie with guts, bones, and organs showing ,bursted out of the ground.  
Flaky screamed. Lifty grabbed her and held her close.  
"What the hell?!" Said Shifty  
"Yar! Who are ye?" Russell asked, he reached for his sword.  
"I be Captain Fin. Me and me crew we're slain here by Captain Gill and his crew nearly 50 years ago. I waited here for the next generation to come and claim the chest. But ye seem to young to be his son." Said Fin.  
"Yar! I be his grandson Captain Russell. Me father passed away 10 years when I was 13. Now I come to claim tis treasure, with me trusted crew. And ye won't get in me way." Russell said, he pointed his sword at Fin.  
"Ye be a fool. For me not alone." A crew of skeleton pirate's bursted out of the ground.  
"Yar! Shifty guard the chest." Russell gave Shifty the chest.  
"Wait you trust me with this?" Asked Shifty.  
"Yar! Ye me first mate. And I plan and splitting the gold evenly with me crew. So don't get greedy." Said Russell.


	12. Chapter 12

HTF: Episode 12 The Pirate Battle

**Note all the characters in this are human but with animal features.**

"Yar! Lifty I need ye to guard Flaky and keep an eye on your brother. We will start running to the ship. I will fend off the pirates on the way. When we get there bring the anchor up and set sail so we can get away." Russell ordered.  
"That won't happen. Attack!" Fin's crew started to attack.  
Lifty lifted Flaky into his arms. Flaky looked at him. "This way I can run at full speed." Said Lifty.  
"Let's move." Said Shifty. The twins ran as fast as they could. Flaky held onto Lifty tight.  
Russell fought off the pirates with his sword. As he followed his crew his eyes turned into a cold grey color. He went Flippy in is way.  
"Yar! Ye's fools will not defeat me." Russell laughed. Russell started to use his hook as well.  
The twins and Flaky made it to the boat. "Now what?" Asked Shifty.  
"We can't leave Russell." Said Lifty. Lifty put Flaky down.  
Shifty thought about the situation. He looked at the cannons and got a idea. "The cannons. If we see a one of those skeleton creeps we'll blast." Said Shifty.  
"I'll get the gun powder." Said Lifty.  
"What should I do?" Asked Flaky.  
"Keep a look out while we get the cannons ready. And hold the chest." Said Shifty, handing the chest to Flaky. She kept a lookout.  
Lifty returned with a barrel of gun powder. "Gun powder sir!" Said Lifty.  
"I got the cannon balls already. So we should pour 3 cups of this stuff." Said Shifty. They loaded the cannon.  
Flaky saw Russell fighting the pirates. "Here they come! Be careful Russell's very close to them!" Flaky warned.  
"Okay. We'll aim away from Russell." Said Shifty.  
They lit up the cannon. "3..2..1!" Said Lifty. *Kaboom* A cannonball shot at the skeletons.  
"Yar! Me crew be fighting back." Russell thought while fighting them off. Russell noticed Fin running towards the crew.  
"Yar! Shit! I have to stop him!" Russell jumped and ran on top of the skeletons. Flaky noticed Fin heading towards them, and Russell heading towards Fin.  
"Now for that captain." Said Shifty.  
"No don't aim at Fin! Russell will take care of him! Aim for his crew or try to slow him down!" Said Flaky.  
"Right. Fire cannon!" Said Shifty.  
"Firing cannon sir!" Lifty fired the cannon. *Kaboom* The sounds of multiple cannon shots were heard. Skeletons were flying everywhere.  
Russell made it to Fin and slashed his sword at him.  
"Yar! I'll take ye down just like me granddaddy did but this time ye will stay dead!" Russell slashed his hook at Fin.  
Fin took out his own sword and fought back. They clashed swords repeatedly. Fin thrusted his sword at Russell's head. Russell barely avoided it then he stabbed Fin in the chest, but Fin survived and took another swing at Russell, he dodged it. Fin saw an opening and slashed Russell's arm. From his good arm up to his shoulder.  
"I got ye fool. I won tis battle!" Fin laughed.  
"Yar! No ye didn't!" Russell stabbed Fin's heart with his hook and pulled it out.  
"Damn ye!" Fin yelled.  
"Yar! Ye and ye crew be finished!" Russell grinned  
"I still have a present for ye!" Fin attempted to stab Russel's gut, but Russell moved fast enough to only get slashed in the side. Russell then stabbed Fins brain with his hook. The zombie pirate and his crew then turned to ashes.  
"Yar! I did it granddaddy, father." Russell collapsed on the ground.  
"We won!" Shifty exclaimed.  
"Oh no! Russell!" Flaky pointed out.  
"Crap! Lets get him on the ship fast!" Said Lifty. The twins ran up to the fallen pirate and took him onto the ship.  
"Take him inside the room." Said Flaky.  
They took Russell inside a room which had only one bed and a desk with maps all over it and cupboards. They laid him on the bed. Flaky put the chest down and searched for a first aid kit while the boys got the ship moving. Flaky found the first aid kit and tended to Russell's wounds. She took off his jacket revealing the wound on his arm and the cut on his side.  
"He really fought hard." She said applying the ointment. She fixed him up n a matter of minutes. Lifty walked in.  
"How's he doing?" Lifty asked.  
"He's still unconscious but he finally stopped bleeding. He should be fine" Flaky told him.  
Russell groaned.  
"He's coming too." Said Flaky.  
"Are you okay?" Lifty asked.  
"Yar. Where am I?" Russell asked weakly.  
"Your safe now. You took down all those pirates and saved us. Shifty's driving the boat." Said Lifty.  
"You should rest." Said Flaky.  
"Is there any food here that I can prepare?" Lifty asked.  
"Yar. There be food in the storage room and the tools ye will need to make them." Russell told him.  
Lifty left the room. Flaky grabbed a wet towel and placed it on Russel's head.  
"Yar. Thank ye lass. Ye to kind." Said Russell.  
"Its no problem. I'm good at taking care of people. On our fist job I had to tend to the wounds that Cuddles gave the twins." Said Flaky.  
"Yar. Lass if I were ye I would tell the lad how ye really feel." Said Russell  
"What?" Asked Flaky.  
"Yar. Nothing." Said Russell.  
Lifty walked in with 3 bowls of soup and a basket of bread. "Here you go captain, Flaky. Shifty already has his." Lifty gave Flaky her stew.  
Lifty put his own soup on the table and spoon fed Russell. "Say "Ah" Said Lifty.  
"Yar! I can feed me self." Russell protested.  
"You have a busted arm and a hook for a hand. Swallow your pride and eat." Said Lifty. Russell open his mouth and accepted the food.  
Flaky grabbed a piece of bread and moved it towards Lifty's mouth. "Eat." She said. Lifty opened his mouth and took a bite of the bread. They continued to eat until they were done.


	13. Chapter 13

HTF: Episode 13 Lumpy's Farm

**Note all the characters in this are human but with animal features.**

They made it home late night. They drove the van to Russells home which was nearby. Lifty and Shifty helped Russell walk inside his home. Flaky carried the bags in. They laid Russell in his hammock.  
"Yar. Thank ye's for all ye's done. I want to give ye's each 5 pieces of gold." Said Russell.  
"Tee hee hee hee hee." The twins laughed.  
"Thank you." Said Flaky.  
"Hey Russell. You know you can't go fishing or on the boat for awhile." Said Shifty.  
"Yar. I know. Me thinks its best that I manage me restaurant till me wounds heal." Said Russell.  
"Maybe you should go to the hospital?" Lifty suggested.  
"Yar! Didn't go when me lost me legs not going with a few scratches. Besides the lass did a good job in stitching me up." Said Russell.  
"Well we'll go to bed know. Where do we sleep again?" Asked Lifty.  
"Yar! Ye's sleep in the living room." Said Russell.  
The next morning Flaky put Russell's arm in a sling. Then our usual group headed to the farm. Russell went to his restaurant.  
"Are you sure he'll be alright?" Asked Flaky.  
"I'm sure he'll be alright. He's a tough pirate." Said Lifty.  
"I kinda feel bad for that time we stole his treasure chest." Said Shifty.  
"You feel bad for that, but not for leaving me to die on the submarine?" Said Lifty.  
"Hey I knew you'd be back. Plus I paid for it when the gold melted all over my body, burning me to death." Said Shifty.  
"Ouch. You'd leave your own brother to die?" Asked Flaky.  
"He's even killed me. He threw me out of a hot air ballon and my head was impaled by a tree." Said Lifty.  
"I apologized for that. And come on my death was slow and painful after that." Shifty said at his defense.  
"Well you do suffer when you act selfish so its okay." Said Lifty.  
"Oh we're here." Said Shifty.  
The farm was basically a barn house surround by animals in an open field. There was a vegetable garden as well. Lumpy's house was made out of wood with a second floor. There was a wooded fence from where Lumpy(In his farm outfit)was. He walked towards them. Cuddles was waiting behind the fence.  
"Oh hello. Glad you could make it." Said Lumpy.  
"Hi Lumpy." Said the twins.  
"Hello Lumpy." Said Flaky.  
"Hello!" Cuddles waved. They waved back.  
"Come in the house so you can leave your stuff inside." Said Lumpy.  
They where in the house.  
"Ahem before we get started on any work I need to split you into groups. Fist group Flaky and Lifty. Second group Cuddles and Shifty. Here's your lists." Lumpy handed them they're list.  
Lifty and Flaky headed to the chicken coup. Cuddles and Shifty went to the barn.  
"Okay the first thing on our list is to feed the chickens." Said Lifty. Flaky gulped.  
At the chicken coup there was a metal fence that kept the chicks in place. Lifty and Flaky where in it with the food.  
"Okay Flaky I need you to stand here and feed the chicks." Lifty walk over to where the chicks were and set them free.  
The chicks surrounded the terrified porcupine girl. "AAH! AAH! AAH!" Flaky panicked. She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
Lifty ran up to her and lifted her over his shoulder. He ran to the fence and put her on the other side. He then hopped over the fence. Flaky was trembling. Lifty hugged her.  
"You scared me. I thought someone was killing you. If you were scared of chicks why didn't you tell me?" Lifty asked.  
"I wanted to see if I could conquer my fear. But I panic when they all came at me. I'm sorry for scaring you." Flaky said.  
Lifty patted her on the head. "Well you tried and failed but there will be other chances. Now just feed them from behind the fence while I feed them from the inside." Said Lifty.  
Lifty hopped over the fence and started to feed the chicks. Flaky was still scared but she still feed the chicks. Lifty was being pecked by the chicks. "Ow. Quit it you yellow bastards." Lifty grunted. Where Shifty and Cuddles are. They were both in the barn ready to milk the cows.  
"Alright Shifty start milking it." Said Cuddles.  
"I ain't touching that." Said Shifty.  
"Alright how about this we'll play rock, paper, scissors." Suggested Cuddles.  
"I'm in." Shifty was set for. "Rock, Paper, Scissors." They both said. Cuddles won.  
"Damn it." Said Shifty. Shifty started to milk the cow. Cuddles was waiting for the bucket to fill.  
"Hey Cuddles I was wondering why are you here?" Shifty asked.  
"I was worried to leave Lumpy and Flaky alone with you 2. So I told Lumpy that I'd help out." Cuddles explained.  
"If it was just Flaky we wouldn't do anything." Said Shifty.  
"I still had to come." Said Cuddles.  
"By the way where is that dumb moose." Asked Shifty.  
"Sleeping on his hammock." Cuddles pointed to Lumpy sleeping.  
"Dumb ass." Said Shifty.  
To Flaky and Lifty. They were both done with the chickens and went to do there next task.  
"Now we have to chop up firewood." Said Lifty. The wood was located near Lumpy. *SNORE*  
"How can someone snore so loud?" Asked Flaky.  
"Well you've heard my brother." Said Lifty. They both laughed.  
"Okay Flaky just put a piece of wood on this stump and stand back." Said Lifty. Flaky did as she was told. Lifty chopped the wood.  
About 10min later Lumpy woke up. "Huh? Oh I see your hard working." Said Lumpy.  
"And I see your not." Said Lifty.  
"Oh give me that axe and I'll show you how its done." Lumpy grabbed the axe and moved his arm back.  
"AAH!MY HAND!" Flaky screamed, holding her bleeding hand. Her hand was on a tree Lumpy moved the axe in that direction nearly cutting her hand off.  
"YOU IDIOT!" Lifty picked up Flaky and ran as fast as he could inside the house.


	14. Chapter 14

HTF: Episode 14 That Night

Lifty ran inside Lumpy's house with Flaky crying in his arms. He took her into the bathroom and took out a first aid kit from the cupboard. Flaky sat on the toilet seat. Lifty gently took Flaky's hand and cleaned it up. Then he put disinfect on it.  
"Aah."Flaky whimpered.  
"I know it stings but it'll help." Lifty said calmly. Lifty wrapped her hand with a bandage. "There done." Said Lifty.  
Flaky was still crying. She was still in pain but she tried to stop. Lifty kissed her hand. Flaky blushed. Lifty blushed as well.  
"Did that help?" Lifty asked sincerely.  
"*Sniff* Mm hm."Flaky nodded.  
"Okay lets continue our work." Lifty. They walked out to do they're next job. "Next is we have to feed the pigs." Said Lifty.  
They saw Lumpy walking into the barn with the wood. "Next time Lumpy comes near with anything sharp you try stay very close to me so I can prevent anymore pain." Said Lifty. Flaky nodded.  
They walked to the pigpen and started to put the slop in the pen.  
"Here piggy, piggy, piggy!" Lifty shouted. All the pigs ran towards there food and gobbled it down.  
Flaky noticed some cute little piglets. "Aw the piglets are adorable." Flaky smiled.  
"Wanna pet one?" Lifty asked. Before Flaky could answer he hopped over to go get one.  
Lifty picked up a little pink piglet that had a black spot around its eye that was just sitting around. He hopped back and held the piglet to Flaky. "Here pet the little guy." Said Lifty.  
Flaky nervously moved her hand towards the pig. She started to pet the little pig. It seemed to like her. Flaky giggled.  
Lifty smiled. "Wanna give it a name?" Asked Lifty.  
"I don't know. What if Lumpy already named him?" Flaky asked.  
"No I didn't." Lumpy yelled from the barn.  
"How'd he... never mind. Lets name it." Said Lifty.  
"Um how about Spot? Cause his eye." Suggested Flaky.  
"Okay Spot it is." Said Lifty. Lifty put little Spot back with his family.  
"Its almost sundown." Said Flaky.  
"Yeah. That was our last job so lets head in." Said Lifty. The 2 returned to the house. Before they opened the door they saw Shifty and Cuddles walking towards them covered in stuff.  
"What happened to you guys?" Lifty asked.  
"Well we were picking up cow manure and Cuddles here slipped, then I slipped helping him up. Then we fell in a hole." Shifty said while glaring at Cuddles.  
"Heh heh. My bad."Said Cuddles.  
"Well just shower before you go to the kitchen." Said Lifty.  
Lumpy walked over to them. "EW! Go shower right now!" Lumpy said in disgust.  
The older raccoon and the bunny boy went upstairs. 15Min later they walked out nice and clean. Lumpy had a turkey dinner ready. "Oh good. Take a seat. "Said Lumpy. They sat.  
"Hey Flaky what happened to your hand?" Asked Cuddles.  
"Oh Lumpy cut it with a axe." Flaky replied.  
"And Lifty hasn't killed him yet?" Shifty asked while eating.  
"When community service is done I'll send Whistle on his ass." Said Lifty.  
"Thats good get the creep." Lumpy said unknowing that it was himself.  
"Dumb ass." Said Shifty.  
"You guys are here until tomorrow night right?" Asked Cuddles.  
"Yes." Said Flaky.  
"Good cause I have a date with Giggles." Said Cuddles.  
"Ooh. How's the relationship going?" Asked Shifty.  
"Its going great. Hopefully soon I'll get a chance to tell her that I love her." Cuddles said with fire in his eyes.  
"Why don't you tell her tomorrow?" Asked Lifty.  
"I'm waiting for the right moment." Cuddles answered.  
"Just like Lifty." Said Shifty. Lifty kicked him. "Ow." Said Shifty.  
"Oh I thought you already confessed to her. But its quite obvious." Said Cuddles.  
"Really you should tell her." Said Lumpy.  
"For once I agree with the moose." Said Shifty.  
"Drop it." Lifty said while eating.  
"I wonder who they're talking about. Maybe Petunia. Yeah must be her she's very pretty and feminine, and a good housecleaner. Any guy in town would want her." Flaky thought. Flaky had a worried look on her face.  
Lifty noticed. "Whats wrong? " He asked.  
"AAH! N-nothing just spacing out. Eh heh heh." Flaky replied nervously.  
After dinner they watched t.v, for a few hours. At around 12:00 they got dressed for bed.  
Flaky wore a long yellow pajama shirt with red shorts underneath. Shifty just walked around in boxers and his hat not caring that there was a girl around them. Lifty did to but was embarrassed that Flaky was there. Cuddles had yellow pajamas. Lumpy had light blue pajamas.  
"Where do we sleep?" Asked Shifty.  
"Oh the couch is a pullout and that armchair incline goes down a lot. Goodnight." Lumpy said while walking up the stairs.  
"Okay how are we going to do this?" Asked Lifty.  
"I'll sleep on the chair." Said Flaky.  
"Will you be comfortable?" Asked Lifty.  
"It doesn't matter where I sleep really." Flaky answered.  
"Then the 3 of us will have to take the bed." Said Shifty.  
That night Flaky slept comfortably on the chair. Lifty, Shifty, and Cuddles were kicking each other around trying to make space.  
In the morning Shifty found himself on the floor while Lifty and Cuddles hogged the bed.  
"Hey!" Shifty said growling. No response. Shifty started to poke them. No response. Shifty didn't want to wake Flaky up.  
*Bam! Bam!* Shifty hit them both on the head. "Ow." They bothed whined.  
"Sh. Flaky's sleeping. Scoot over I fell off the bed because of you 2." Shifty whispered.  
Lifty and Cuddles moved over so Shifty could sleep. *Snore*. Cuddles and Lifty looked at Shifty who immediately started to snore.  
"Thats why we pushed him off the bed." Said Lifty. Cuddles and Lifty gently moved him off the bed with a pillow this time.


	15. Chapter 15

HTF: Episode 15 Leaving The Farm

"Mm mm. Huh? What the why am I on the floor again?!" Shifty whispered angrily.  
He looked to see Cuddles and Lifty hogging the bed again.  
Flaky woke up. "Good morning Shifty." Flaky yawned.  
"Oh your up." Said Shifty. Flaky smiled drowsily.  
"Then I can do this!" Shifty breathed in. "WAKE UP YOU BED HOGS!!" Shifty yelled in Cuddles and Lifty ears.  
"AAH!" They screamed.  
"Good morning." Shifty said sweetly.  
"(Angry)I'll kill you! (Sweetly) Good morning Flaky." Said Lifty.  
"Good morning." Flaky smiled.  
"Good morning." Said Cuddles.  
Lumpy walked down the stairs in a mailman suit. "Oh I don't need your help anymore I'm going work at the post office today goodbye." Lumpy left.  
"I guess we can go home." Said Lifty. They packed up there stuff and put it in there van. Cuddles drove off before they did. Then they left.  
"Well now what?" Asked Shifty. Flaky shrugged.  
"Wanna go see a movie?" Lifty asked.  
"Sure that sounds good. Wanna join us Flake?" Asked Shifty.  
"Sure. What movie should we see?" Flaky asked.  
"Um.. There's that new wizard sequel. And that robot movie." Said Shifty.  
"Why not that crime movie that revolves around the criminal?" Flaky suggested.  
"Sounds good." Said Shifty. They made to the theater.  
They parked the van and went to the ticket stand. Mime was working at the stand.  
"Hey Mime, 3 for "Public Rodents." Said Shifty. Mime nodded motioned them to give him the money. Shifty gave him the money. Mime gave them the tickets. Then they walked in.  
There they saw Russell(with a cane), Giggles, Cuddles, and Handy(Short orange hair. In a white tank top, blue jeans with a utility belt and a hard hat.)  
"Hey guys." Said Lifty.  
"Yar! If tis isn't me best crew." Said Russell.  
"Hi Russell. How you doing?" Flaky asked.  
"Yar! I be good. Handy here asked me if me wanted to see a movie." Said Russell.  
"Yeah I went to the restaurant and saw Russell here all beaten up so I decided to treat to a movie." Said Handy.  
"Who has the tickets?" Asked Lifty.  
"Yar!" Russell raised up his hook hand and showed them the tickets impaled on it.  
"Oh, and Cuddles I see your starting your date early." Said Lifty.  
"Yeah well I called her when I left Lumpy's house and we decided to extended our date" Cuddles said while hugging Giggles. Giggles giggled.  
"What movie are you going to see?"Asked Shifty  
"Public Rodents." Answered Handy.  
"Us to."Said Giggles  
"So are we."Said Lifty.  
"Lets see it together." Said Flaky.  
They agreed. They went to the snack bar first. Handy had trouble picking up his popcorn. "Grr." Handy made his trademark face.  
"I'll get that for you." Said Flaky, grabbing the popcorn.  
"Thanks." Handy smiled. You can still see hints of anger in his face. Flaky jumped noticing them.  
They walked in the theater. Cuddles and Giggles sat together. Next to them was Russell and Handy. Then Shifty, Lifty and Flaky. They watched the movie.  
During the gun scenes Flaky grabbed Lifty's arm tight and close her eyes she would also whimper and shake. She didn't like gun fire. Lifty would pat her on the head when she grabbed him. Cuddles and Giggles were cuddling during the romance scenes. Russell, Handy, Lifty, and Shifty were got excited watching all the guns, robbery's and brilliant planning.  
In the end Flaky cried for the main gangster who was gunned down. Everyone else was to surprised to say anything except Lifty and Shifty who booed and cursed at the cops for shooting him.  
When the movie ended everyone applauded. They walked out.  
"That was awesome!" Said Cuddles.  
"Yar! Aye tis was." Russell agreed.  
"Except when he died." Said Shifty.  
"Yeah. I'm surprised that you cried at that scene Flake." Said Lifty.  
"Eh heh heh. Sometimes I can have a soft spot for robbers. It depends on they're personality though." Flaky explained.  
"That explains a lot." Said Handy.  
"Well me and Giggles better get going we have some more stuff planned." Said Cuddles.  
"Bye." Said Giggles. They waved goodbye.  
"Yar! Me and Handy best be off to." Said Russell.  
"Yeah. See ya tomorrow for work." Said Handy. The said there goodbyes. Our usual group drove off as well.  
Time skip to the next day.  
*Knock knock* "Coming." Said Flaky. She answered the door.  
It was Splendid. "Oh hello Splendid I was just about to go get the boys." Said Flaky.  
"You don't have to today. You 3 have done such good work I decided to give you the last day off." Said Splendid.  
"Oh you don't have to I'm fine going." She said.  
"No, no you stay and rest. Plus Flippy's going to be there so the boys will behave." Said Splendid.  
"Oh." Flaky said disappointed.  
"Goodbye. I'll go take the boys to work." Splendid flew off. Flaky was sad she really look forward to going with them.  
End of Arc 1

Authors note: I will continue this story in another story title HTF: a new life Arc 2. 5 cookies to whoever can figure out the movie references


End file.
